My love
by naidja52200
Summary: Deux mois que tu es parti.Cela fait deux mois que je pleure. bon ok titre et résumé pas top mais bon venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez j mets T on sais jamais


_**My love :**_

_Douce étoile d'été, pourquoi es-tu rouge ?_

Cela fait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois que Doflamingo me jetait de légers regards en coin. Deux mois que je fais semblant de ne pas les voir ;que je reste près de la fenêtre où tu venais me voir. Deux mois que je n'ai pas touché tes cheveux blonds ,ta peau bronzée, que je n'ai pas plongé mon regard dans le tien

Mes nuits, sont remplies, de rêves nostalgiques

_Douce étoile d'été, qu'as tu fais d'la vie ?_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pleure toutes les nuits dans mon lits depuis ce tragique accident . Les autres ne savent et ne peuvent comprendre ce que je ressens. Cette douleur cette blessure . Cette blessure qui ne se refermera jamais

_Moi je suis triste et je pleures._

_Douce étoile d'été, pourquoi es tu rouge ? _

Je fais à chaque fois le même rêve : tu es là, devant moi, je tends la main mais tu disparais. J'essaie de t'appeler mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge et je me réveille, en sursaut, en sueur et en larmes.

_Mes nuits sont remplies de rêves nostalgiques _

Je m'habilles en pensant à ta chaleur, ta douceur, tes gémissements me reviennent en tête, tes yeux se fermant sous mes coups de reins, tes « je t'aime ».

_J'ai perdu, mes sandales blanches__1_

_C'est pourquoi, je pleures _

Ce mot, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, bien que je le pensais de tout mon cœur. Si j'avais su, un jour, que tu allais mourir dans une vulgaire explosion, je, malgré le fait que je sois de nature plutôt froide, te l'aurais dit 100 fois, 1000fois. Mais je e peux pas modifier le passé. Je sors et je remarque qu'il pleut. Je me dirige vers le cimetière et je m'arrête devant une tombe de marbre blanc où était inscrit en lettres dorées :_Ici repose Bellamy ancien homme du corsaire Doflamingo Don quichotte, décédé lors de la dernière bataille contre des pirates de nom inconnus._

Je pose ma main contre la pierre et ferme les yeux :

« Salut, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir…Il est peut être un peu trop tard pour te le dire, mais sache que je t 'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. »

La pluie cessa et un rayon de soleil arriva à percer l'épaisseur grise et noire des nuages.

«- On dirais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici aujourd'hui

-On dirait…

-tu sais…, Bellamy t'aimais vraiment et toi aussi tu l'aimais mais, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de te voir dans cet état !

-Je sais. Je vais rentrer.

-D'accord, si tu veux. »

Je repars vers mes appartements. Au fond, je sais que Doflamingo avait raison, mais ma décision est prise : tan pis si je passe pour un lâche je n'en peux plus. Je ne m'arrête pas devant ma porte mais devant celle de Bellamy. Je l'ouvre et la ferme derrière moi mais pas à clé. Comme sa on saura ce que j'ai fait. Je m'assois sur le lit et je sors mon couteau. Pendant que je me taillais les veines, je me souviens de ce gosse la, Zorro Roronoa

Il ne pourras pas tenir sa promesse et j'en suis désolé. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Au fur et a mesure que mon sang coulait, tachant les draps blancs, au fur et a mesure que je sombrais dans un sommeil où j'étais sur de ne jamais me réveiller, je me mis a fredonner une chanson. Simple certes mais c'était celle que Bellamy chantait quand il était triste :

_Douce étoile d'été , pourquoi es-tu rouge ? _

_Mes nuits, sont remplies, de rêves nostalgiques…_

_Belle étoile, qu'as-tu fais d'la vie ? _

_Moi je suis triste et je pleure…_

_Douce étoile d'été pourquoi es-tu rouge ? _

_Mes nuits sont remplies de rêve nostalgiques…_

_J'ai perdu mes sandales blanches…_

_C'est pourquoi, je pleure…(2)_

A la fin, une larme roula sur ma joue. Cette chanson, il l'avait entendue souvent et il la haïssait et voilà qu'il la chantait. Je sentis mon corps s'alourdir et ma conscience, s'en aller.

_Deux mois plus tard :_

Deux tombes de marbres blancs se dressaient devant un homme. Sur l'une d'elle, le nom de Bellamy y était inscrit.

« - Imbécile, tu aurais du vivre, vivre pour lui lança Doflamingo en regardant la seconde pierre tombale où était inscrit :_Mihawk, surnommé œil de faucon, décédé. Cause : sucide. Que son âme repose en paix._

Bon ben voilà , cette fic est fini ^^. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Au fait qui avait deviné qui était les persos ^^

J'attends avec impatience vos coms bons ou mauvais( sa me ferra avancé )

Bisous. A au fait

1 : Désolée, j'ai suivit les paroles de la chanson ^^''''

(2) : la chanson est Douce étoile d'été de Naruto ^^


End file.
